


oh fuck ok sapnap birth oh god

by Anonymous



Series: ou'r awful dreamteam fics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Birth, Crack, Fisting, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Molasses and Cum make cement, Molasses as Lube, Mpreg, This Is How Sex Works, anal unvore??? birth, george gets anal birthed, i didn't wanna add character tags but i am just a vessal and she makes the rules, intentional misspellings, my friend was very high when she wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream and Sapnap have been married for a while and decide it's finally time to have a child.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ou'r awful dreamteam fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180262
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	oh fuck ok sapnap birth oh god

sapnap and dream are like married or sum shit7 okay n one day dreams comes home all like "snapnpa my belovoded we need to have a child ok,, I need to pump ur lil fuckin ass full of my high fructose porn syrup n make a shit ass lil child pandas my love"

n sapnaos all happy n in love w his lil bitch ass husband n goes "oh dweam my love u have no idea how biologicy works u stupid bitch. but fuck ye ok fuck me into oblivion man, fill my ass sack w ur baby syrup" snaonao says as he bend sober n fuckin RIPS his pants off like this mf quackity n PLOPS his PHAT jiggly ass on the table.

"aw poggers" green boy goes as he grabs a jar of molasses and pours it over Sapnaps plump cheeks, watching it drizzle over his TIGHTT HOLE "aHhwWWaawAahh dweeeam,, that's fucking sticky uuhHhhH"

dream does not answer bc the nasty fuck is busy lickin molasses outta sapnaos asshole. like who tf eat molasses bruh. anwyas dreams starts shoving his fingers in Sapnaps sticky mosslages covered ass n fuckin jigglingin em around in there while snapnaos maoned n twiched like a lil bitch 

"pwease dreamy auwjUHHuah I AuUHhh i nEed u in my ass ri ght Noow uHhuuh" sapnap whined like a lil whore as he spread his disgusting, sticky, molasses covered cheeks. 

"chill ur shit sapnap, I wanna see if I can get my whole fuckin hand in ur ass babe" dre said as he shoved the rest of his fuggjvkn fist into saps ass n wiggled aall his mf fingers up in sapnaps guts n shit while sap whinedn n cried in pleasuberbe at having his pLeAsUrE bUtToN fuckin PUNCHED. 

"auuHSHUuabHUAba dRr ahh d Dr reeaM! Haub Pl aha ple Hajaubb drEe m plE aS AhahhhhhHHHhH" snaosnpp maimed n scjemamed as he shit hot spunky goo frcmm his lil fuckin cock everywjere.

dream pulled his fists outta the wrecked man n fuckin pulled out his PHAT FUCKING HOG n covered that shit w more molasses bc this is fucking awful and fucking shoves it into sapnaps sticky gaping asshole tjag was driping w molasses. 

supsap maoned n scwesmed as his gooey overstimualged hole was fucking rammed.

"uuuhn yeah uuhyea oh fuck " drem greomned as he fucked spansps goopy, sticky hole. 

the fucking sticky, gooey disgusting feeling of the molasses covering his dick and making movement hard drove blob man crazy.

"mmhhu yeahgh dweesm pleas shoot me full of your hotsticky baby batter please uuhhhujn" sanpap moaned 

"awwwWwE fucj yeaaaHH saP I'm so clOse UJhhub ggonn fill u w my love seed uHHahahhHAhaha" 

"ahhHH yeaH DREam m breeD ME plEAS uUuAuahhHH " sap scremed as drem pumped him full of his cock goop,, the cum mixing w da maolesss n filling saps ass, dribbingout n leaking down a his thighs.

dream struggled to pull his limo noodle dick from snaps ass, it was fuckin stuck in there from the mosslaes,, the goo starting too solidifiy dreams dick to Sapnaps ass. the cum mixed with the molasses caused it harden to a cement. sealing his cock in saps ass

"uuuh sap we got a problem dude"   
dream sskd as he struggled to pull his cock out of hubcaps ass. 

"dream u moron. u idiot. u absolute bafoon. did u not know that molasses and cummake cement. now we have to go to the hospital again." sap complained as him n drem crawled to the phone to call 911 like those dumb mfs from human centipede.

"yes hello police I am Minecraft man dream yes my cock is stuck in somyibg again plasbe send ambulance" dream said to da 

ok I hit a wall so timeskip

"hello u stupid little idiots I am Dr. I have unstuck ur gross lil penises. I also have other news. u dumb whores are pregnant. molasses and cum make sum sort of male reproductive system or whatever. anyeaus ur gonna have a kid come outta ur dick. I know what I'm talking abt I'm a Dr. fuck you."  
the dr said to to dumb youtube bitches as they sat in their hospital beds.

"and stop putting things on ur penies. I hate you and I hate ur dicks. u uhh u fucking gays" the dr said as he left, n dream cautgh the name on his nametag 

hmmm

dr.homophobia

"dream holy shit dude we did it dude, there a stupid bitch growing inside me" snaosnpp said he rubbed hjs hand on be tumm 

"it's our stupid bitch sap" dream said as he reached over n grabbed saps hands 

dreamb n sapap went home n said gross couply shit or what the fuck were n saps stomach continued to get bigger, the lil parasite inside growing more more. Sapnaps stomach actually kept growing, getting larger and larger, far surpassing the size of a human child. soon sapnap look as if he were pregnant w a full grown man at only 9 months.

soon it was time for sapnap to give birth. 

sapnaps arms were tied down to keep him from thrashing around and his legs propped up in those fuckin whaybers they got at the gyno, and a cloth gag in his mouth to keep him from screaming.

dream rubbed his oversized belly comfortingmly "ur doing so great supersize my beloved just pretend ur taking a rly big shit bab" 

soon the body inside sapnap started to adjust, the head starting yo push thruw his tight asshole

sanpap struggled to scream in agony through the gag in mouth as the large head struggled to stretch thrurgg his hole

soon the whole head was out and u could see dark brown hair and a shitty lil British face.

it was famous Minecraft YouTuber Georgenotfound! 

once he could da baby started screaming "AHH WHAT THE FUCK WHTA THE ABSOLUTE FUCK IS GOING ON" 

"aw he has ur eyes sapnap dweam cooed "but it looks like he's faulty, looks like we'll have to try again" 

goroge and sap both continued scrmsing as suphat stuggwd to push geroges wide shoulders out his bussy.

sanrio writhergedn scremaiend in agony and he pulled against his restriaints. he was in more pain than hed ever experienced in his life but his lil stupid cock was hard and dripping bc hes a nasty lil painslut.

"god this is so fucking weird" drem said as he watched his best friend give birth anally to his other best friend. 

gorge was almost all the why out now, struggling to get his legs untangled from Sapnaps loose ass hole flaps.

dream snapped out of his disgusted confusion and grabbed goroge by the arms n pulled, the resr if hkm slipping out of sapnup with a gross phphlbbhllhhhbb noise.

sapnap finally looked down to see their new bueaful baby but was met w the sight of a gross brit covered in anal birth juice. 

"goerge????? is this where you've been for all these months???" 

sap suddenly rmebe4ed his fucjin rock hard boner n was like "yo gogy since ur already covered in goo u tryna take mine too eyes emoji" 

gorg was still slightly traumatized from being fucking birthed but he was also like mad horny so he fhcjim went down n started givin sap da sloppy

drem turned to to teh camer a and shrug ‘who else but sapna???” laugh track the end

**Author's Note:**

> fuck dude i sure did this 
> 
> (This fic was written by ONE person this time. We originally planned for this to be written and then for it to be my job to rewrite this as Crack taken Seriously, but this is a masterpiece as is. If I rewrite this I'll just add it as a second chapter. -The other one)


End file.
